Luke Spencer (Anthony Geary)
| parents = Timothy "Tim" Spencer (father; deceased) Lena Eckert Spencer (mother; deceased) | siblings = Bobbie Spencer (sister) | spouse = Laura Webber (first time; 1981-2001; divorced) Tracy Quartermaine (first time; 2005-2010; invalid) Laura Webber (second time; 2006; invalid) Tracy Quartermaine (second time; 2010-present) | children = Unnamed child (sex unknown, with Holly; miscarriage) Lucky Spencer (son, with Laura) Ethan Lovett (son, with Holly) Lulu Spencer (daughter, with Laura) Nikolas Cassadine (longtime stepson; via Laura) Ned Ashton (stepson; via Tracy) Dillon Quartermaine (stepson; via Tracy) | grandchildren = Cameron Spencer (adoptive grandson; via Lucky) Jake Spencer (adoptive grandson; via Lucky) Aiden Cassadine (grandson; via Lucky) Spencer Cassadine (step-grandson, via Nikolas) Brook Lynn Ashton (step-granddaughter; via Ned) | romances = Jennifer Smith (dated/engaged) Holly Sutton (lovers) Constance Townley (lovers) Tammy Hansen (one night stand) Felicia Cummings (one night stand) Summer Holloway (dated) Skye Quartermaine (lovers) Faith Rosco (kissed) | aunts/uncles = Ruby Anderson (deceased) | occupation = Former mobster Owner of The Haunted Star Casino and Yacht Co-owner of Kelly's Diner | residence = Kelly's 324 Wharf St Port Charles, New York Haunted Star Yacht Port Charles, New York Quartermaine Mansion 66 Harbor View Road Port Charles, New York | nieces/nephews = Carly Jacks (niece, via Bobbie) B.J. Jones (adoptive niece, via Bobbie; deceased) Lucas Jones (adoptive nephew, via Bobbie) | cousins = Bill Eckert (maternal; deceased) Jenny Eckert (maternal) | portrayer = Anthony Geary | color = #c0c0c0 | color text = black }} Lucas Lorenzo "Luke" Spencer Sr. is a fictional character on the popular ABC soap opera, General Hospital, and has been played by Anthony Geary since November 1978. Luke often calls people who he is close to by their real names. He calls his niece, Carly, Caroline; his sister, Bobbie, Barbara Jean; his daughter, Lulu, Lesley Lu; and his good friend, Alexis, Natasha. Storylines Early years Luke Spencer was born and raised in Port Charles, New York to a low-income family near the docks. Luke, who was street samrt, would constantly defend his sister Bobbie Spencer when they were growing up. Luke’s father, Tim, was an alcoholic who abandoned the family. Their mother, Lena, raised Luke and Bobbie up until her tragic death, leading Luke and Bobbie to move in with their aunt Ruby Anderson, who lived in Florida. While in Florida, Ruby, who was a prostitute, made Bobbie work in the same profession when she was 14 years old. As a teenager, Luke befriended Lila Morgan Quartermaine, who was planning on adopting Luke and Bobbie. Luke arrived in Port Charles in 1978 when his sister, Bobbie, who was now a nurse, was trying to separate Laura Webber and Scott Baldwin. After one of their schemes lead to Laura being in a car accident, Luke refuses to be part in any scheme that would hurt Laura, and he eventually falls in love with her. Laura soon began working at a disco club. Luke, who was involved in many criminal activities with Frank Smith, was very distraught one night and got intoxicated at the disco club, eventually leading him to rape Laura. Laura began to fall in love with Luke but due to Luke’s involvement in the mob, Luke was pressured in to marrying Frank Smiths’s daughter, Jennifer. Luke then told Laura to reveal her rape to Scott, which she refused. Scott eventually discovered Luke’s indiscretion and assaulted him on a yatch, in which Luke fell overboard and was presumed dead. Luke resurfaced and he and Laura began a new life. The only obstacle was the mob, in which the couple tried to send Frank Smith to jail. When that failed, the couple posed as newlyweds and was on the run from Smith’s men. Eventually they discovered evidence and Smith as put away for criminal activities. After that, Luke and Laura made love and returned to Port Charles where the press constantly attacked Laura. To defend herself, she referred to herself as “Mrs. Scott Baldwin” forcing Luke to end their relationship. Laura Webber Luke, Laura, and Agent Robert Scorpio were in search for a diamond named the Ice Princess, which was also pursued by the Cassadines, who were planning on using it in a formula to create a snow machine to take over the world. Luke and Laura reconciled and the trio were soon joined by actress Tiffany Hill in their journey to defeat Mikkos Cassadine. After their struggle to defeat Mikkos and his ice machine, Luke and Laura got a divorce from Scott’s father, Lee, and the couple was set to be married. Luke and Laura were married on November 16, 1981, in a lavish, public ceremony officiated by the mayor of Port Charles at his official residence. The marriage brought an end Laura and Bobbie’s fued and the two have since become close friends. Mikkos’s widow, Helena Cassadine, arrived in town and placed a curse on the couple, blaming Luke and Laura for her husband’s death. The couple left town only to later return in 1993 with their 13-year-old son, Lucky Spencer. On August 14, 1994, Laura gave birth to daughter Lulu Spencer. Months later, mobster Sonny Corinthos killed Frank Smith and obtained his territory thus befriending Luke. Unfortunatley, this friendship almost cost Laura and Lulu’s lives in 1995. In 1996, a young woman name Carly Roberts arrived in town as a physical therapist and slowly found her way in to the Spencer family. Months later in May 1996, Lulu was diagnosed with aplastic anemia and was in dire need of a bone marrow transplant. Luke was shocked when 16-year old Nikolas Cassadine arrives in town and was revealed to be Laura’s son with Stavros Cassadine conceived when Laura was held captive in 1980. Nikolas’ bone marrow was a match and saved Lulu’s life. Soon after, Nikolas and his uncle Stefan moved to town, therefore ending the Spencers’ marriage. Luke then discovers that Carly Roberts was actually Carly Benson, Bobbie’s daughter that she gave up years ago during the time she was a prostitute. Luke kept the secret but constantly blackmailed Carly. After Bobbie divorces Tony after catching Tony and Carly in bed, and married Stefan. The marriage however is short-lived due to Luke’s attempt to kill Stefan. Luke and Nikolas have since grown closer and Luke calls Nikolas his "son". Luke and Laura faced emotional turmoil when Lucky discovered that Luke raped Laura. Lucky then began to date Elizabeth Webber, who had also been raped at the age of 15. In 1999, Lucky was presumed dead, causing Luke to divorce Laura. In 2000, it was revealed that Lucky was indeed alive and that Helena Cassadine had held him captive. Laura would consider reuniting with her first husband Scott Baldwin for a while but eventually she realized that she would always love Luke. By 2002, Luke and Laura had reconciled and made plans to remarry. Unfortunately, Laura was sent to a mental hospital after murdering her step-father Rick Webber on the night the remarriage was due. Laura left the canvas in 2002. Tracy Quartermaine Luke then married Tracy Quartermaine after drunken night in Vegas. Their marriage eventually blossomed but was interrupted in 2006 when Laura re-awakened thanks to Robin Scorpio’s medical aid. Luke’s niece, Carly, was preparing to marry Jasper Jacks on the same day Luke and Laura were planning on remarrying, which was exactly 25 years after their first marriage. Carly and Jax gave their entire wedding to Luke and Laura, who had a lavish wedding. Unbeknowest to Laura, they were wed by an actor not a real reverand, therefore making their marriage invalid. On November 22, Laura slipped back in to her catatonic state but told her daughter Lulu that she does not believe she killed Rick in 2002. After Luke realized that Laura had left him, he exited the room and cried. Luke then faced more issues when Lulu discovered Luke raping Laura but Lulu was calmed down by Carly and eventually forgave Luke. After gaining his daughter’s forgivness, he was unable to break the union of Lulu and Scott Baldwin’s son, Logan Hayes. Tracy and Luke then decided to attend the Cassadine’s Black and White Ball, which was dedicated to a deceased Alan Quartermaine. At the party, Luke experienced a fatal heart attack and required surgery. Luke initially refused to do so but finally completed the surgery after having a discussion with Lulu. Luke was given a clean bill of health in January 2008, in which he had enough time to say good-bye to Skye Chandler. That year in August, Lulu murdered Logan and was slowly becoming mentally unstable. Laura then re-awoke in time to protect her daughter from an enraged Scott Baldwin. As revenge towards Luke, Scott revealed to Laura that Luke had been married to Tracy all those years from the time she slipped in to a catatonic state. Laura eventually was reunited with Luke and and the couple bid farewell as she moved to France and shared one last kiss. Luke then reconciled with Tracy on December 31, 2009. On January 15, 2009, Luke catches a thief trying to rob the Haunted Star, Luke’s property gained back in 1984. Ethan was eventually revealed to be the creation of Luke’s one night stand with Holly Sutton, whom Luke shared many adventures with during General Hospital’s golden age. Luke was later kidnapped by Helena Cassadine but was held captive until September 30, 2009, in which Lulu and Ethan rescue him and bring him and a sick Helena Cassadine back to Port Charles. Luke also discovers that Elizabeth Webber, who is planning on remarrying his son, Lucky, is having an affair with Nikolas. Helena reveals to Luke that Mikkos’s long-lost son, Valentin is planning on returning to Port Charles to wreak havoc on the Spencer and Cassadine families. Notes External links *[http://abc.go.com/daytime/generalhospital/ General Hospital] at ABC.com Category:Characters Category:Corinthos-Morgan mob family Category:Fictional criminals Category:Fictional con artists Category:Fictional rapists Category:General Hospital characters Category:Spencer family Category:Fictional mobsters Category:Quartermaine family Category:Fictional mayors